Crazy in love
by sandalwood08
Summary: ASSUMPTION: Forks is an orthodox place. Bella is Jacob's widow living with her in-laws. Edward wanting to escape his responsibility embarks on a journey to forks with his two friends. What he never thought was finding love. As assured every one hav there own difficulties in finding and falling in love. canon pairings. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMAR**: SM OWNS IT ALL. I am just playing with her characters.

**KITES**

_CHAPTER 1_: Off to Forks

**_Edward's POV_**

What a relief driving away from Washington's busy city life to pleasant clear remote place like …. Shit I forgot again "Hey Jas, what's the place name again?"

"How difficult is it to remember a five letter word FORKS?" said annoyed Jasper

Emmet mockingly said "As difficult it is to forget a bitch you dated for seven years and see her move on with your so called best friend".

"Well Em, don't forget you are the one who introduced James to Jas and Victoria" I wanted to remind him since jasper was going through a bad phase so mocking him now wouldn't be that good.

"Guys you know this topic is off limit for me so just drop it already"

But he seriously needed to move on, Jasper was living in past and doing a lot of mistakes actually let's say just one mistake but in his profession as a doctor there is no place for mistakes. He is the reason we are on this trip to his grandfather's place. And even Emmet needed a break well I wanted to escape my responsibility to take over my grandfather's company. "Whatever Jas, u seriously need to move on"

"I have" said jasper dejectedly.

"Yea sure man u have. Ed pull over I need to refill my stomach and give me your wallet Jas" said our ever hungry Emmet seeing a small motel.

Jasper taking his purse out "well I don't earn to fill your vast stomach"

"Come on Jas haven't you heard a man should earn to feed his family" Em always loved annoying Jasper. I pulled over.

"Yea, here you go wife" jasper threw his wallet at Emmet.

Catching the purse and opening it Emmet told me "drive Ed"

"If you didn't want to eat why did you take my purse and ask him to pull over or were you able to smell and analyze if the food was bad right from here. In that case my friend let me tell you this was the last motel and my papa's place is 30min drive from here"?" jasper announced happily.

"No my caring hubby darling, I was not hungry, but I wanted to show our friend Ed how well you have moved on" laughed out Em opening to show me Victoria's picture in jasper's wallet.

I didn't know what spell that wicked witch had bewitched on him that he just can't forget her and her betrayal. "Dude seriously what on earth is wrong with you"

"Well nothing" jasper snatched his purse glaring at Emmet.

"Hubby please don't be angry on your only dear wife" Em and I started laughing.

Jasper was silent and after couple of minutes Emmet drowsed off. After about 20 minutes jasper broke the silence "stop I want to urinate"

"And I also need to pee" said Emmet waking up.

I pulled over and got down to loosen up my muscles and smoke while this people attended to their business.

After few minutes I could hear the roaring of my Volvo when I turned back jasper was driving it away before yelling back "Walk back suckers. It's just 10 minutes drive from here, if u run you can reach in reach in 15-20 minutes. One more thing beware of bears". Grinning wickedly he drove away.

"Fucker can't wait to kill him and well are you scared of bears Ed? And are they dangerous?"

"I am with you in mission of killing him and bears might be dangerous, there were lot of caution boards" before I could finish the line we heard a distinct purr of a vehicle approaching "I guess we are lucky".

"Our ride is here and it looks like a jeep I have back home. Let me tell you that dude has great taste"

As the vehicle neared I waved my hands for a drop, I turned my face to tell him "dude I think it's a girl though"

He dint respond jus open mouthedly looking at the driver. God knows what dirty ideas were running in his head.

The jeep pulled over and a beautiful blonde girl spoke "what the hell are you guys doing by walking in this place"

"Well could you drop us to Whitlock residence, our friend abandoned us"

"So it was you guys was talking about, hop in"

"Thank you"

"Which one of you is Jasper? Mr. Whitlock has only childhood pictures"

"None of us are he is the one who abandoned us. And you are?"

"Rosalie Swan"

"I am Edward Cullen and this is Emmet Masen"

"Okay"

After 10 min we came in view of Whitlock residence and my volvo was parked in front and jasper was talking to a gardener. He was so going to die.

"It's your stop get down"

Emmet who was silent finally opened his mouth "thank you, you are a life saver. Do you live nearby? Can I have your number?"

She just drove away.

"Dude I think I am in love with her"

"Well that's what you say to every D cup girl, we all know you are a boob's man"

"By the way were you checking her out too?"

_**Now we Jas is a doctor and Edward is suppose to take over his granfather's business. And also their reason's for this **__**trip.**_

**Thank you for stopping by and reading this.**

_**I am writing two stories HEART BEATS and KITES and my college is starting from feb, so I might end up continuing just one of them depending on the reviews. So please review without fail if you want me to continue on this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finished with chapter 2 faster than I thought. Thank you guys for reviewing and all those who put this story in their favourite and alert list. **_

_**And guys I suck at grammar, so sorry for any mistakes.**_

**Chapter 2: Swan Residence**

"Definitely none of your type. She is going through a very bad time as her wedding was called off by her fiance before her wedding day, a month ago" said Jas whom we didn't hear approaching.

"Poor girl and what a fucker will so such thing. But good thing in a way I have my chance now" said Emmet.

But aren't we forgetting something here… Jasper! "How can you leave us there in the mid way" I said kicking him twice.

"Trust me I was sending Seth now, my papa's gardener" Jas recovered quickly from my kicks.

"By the way, looks like some reconstruction is going on here" Emmet said noticing the builders, sand and bricks for the first time.

"Yeah, coming here in such short notice was not a good idea, depends on how you take it, we are staying with swans along with my papa" Jas was looking at Emmet.

"Definitely okay by me, its universe telling me that Rosalie is my love" Em was really happy.

"What happened?" I asked pointing towards the house which was not in a bad shape.

"Some heavy rains" Jas was cut off by the gardener "Sir I locked the supply room. I can show you the way now".

"Well hop in" he said Seth "he will show the way to Swan's" he turned towards us as a matter of explanation.

"Okay I am ready" the lazy Em was enthusiastic.

It was just at a 5 minutes distance. Jasper's papa peter Whitlock was waiting for us, he met us at the gate. He hugged and even kissed Jas. After our introduction we moved inside the house, we found a man on a wheel chair whom peter introduced as Charlie swan owner of the house. Em was staring at Charlie's leg.

Peter noticing Em stare answered "Charlie is a retired police chief and he had hurt his legs in one of bear hunting trips" A lady entered with some refreshments for all of us "and this is Renee swan"

We were introduced to her. "Go freshen up, your sleeping arrangements are made in the out-house which has one room so you guys need to adjust a bit"

"Well thank you for all the arrangements in such short notice" said Jas.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour; will send somebody for you guys".

"Thank you madam" Jas gentleman as always

"Call me Renee"

We were led by Seth again towards the outhouse to see Rosalie watering some plants.

Emmet was happy to see her "hello there"

She turned back "yes"

"Why didn't you tell us we were staying with your family?" he questioned.

"None of my business, you people wanted a drop to Whitlock's"

Jasper and I started laughing, he deserved it. Leaving him there we moved to our room. Jasper went for a bath. I switched on my cell whose battery had died off on the way here.

I had missed calls and texts from all my family and Tanya. Thinking of dealing with them later when I had some reasonable explanation. I heard the door slam and Em entered saying "she is not much of a talker"

"What were you doing till now then?"

"I didn't tell she didn't talk at all, she just answered straight to my questions, and she is not like any other girl who would fall for my Architect charms"

"Good for her. Do you at least know what does she do?"

"Yes an ayurvedic doctor"

"Who man?" jasper asked entering our room from bathroom.

"Rose"

"Stared calling her rose already?"

"Yes. Let me go freshen up"

Jas and I started unpacking our luggage "what else do you know of swans?"

"Pretty much nothing, but papa can't stop praising them"

After some time we had all freshened up and ready for dinner. Watching some local league football matches. Seth entered informing us that the food was ready.

Charlie and peter were seated when we entered. Renee was serving dinner who smiled at us and invited us to sit. We started having our dinner and it was too good. Emmet was having as if it's his last dinner.

Renee called for Alice to get more food for Emmet.

"Renee let me tell you, this food is fantastic and you are a great cook" I complemented her

Everybody started laughing except for us three "Renee and cooking, none of enemies should be exposed to that. I mean she is disastrous, Bella cooked everything" said a petite short girl who entered, I guess it was Alice.

"Bella who?" I asked. Before she could answer she tripped on something landing all the food on Emmet's head.

_**Now we know that Emmet is an architect and Rosalie is a doctor.**_

_**I am writing two stories HEART BEATS and KITES and my college is starting from feb, so I might end up continuing just one of them depending on the reviews. So please review without fail if you want me to continue on this story**_.

_**Now please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get much response to this story as my other one HEART BEATS, but I will continue this for all those who added this story to their favourite and alert list especially PuShInGgIrL,panda7700,twilightgirlforever16,Beertjes,CourtneyX-X,Noor Barahmeh,TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221,angleface12,emma holly cullen,luvtwilight1999,pirateluvur,winstonwolfe.

And a special thanks to my guest reviewers,angleface12,bonitasenorita and luvtwilight1999, you guys make my day:)...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap

"Renee let me tell you, this food is fantastic and you are a great cook" I complemented her

Everybody started laughing except for us three "Renee and cooking, none of enemies should be exposed to that. I mean she is disastrous, Bella cooked everything" said a petite short girl who entered, I guess it was Alice.

"Bella who?" I asked. Before she could answer she tripped on something landing all the food on Emmet's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

"I am so sorry" she started apologizing while everyone on table except for Emmet started laughing there asses off, Emmet's face was worth travelling all the way here.

"Bella please get me some tissues I need to clean the mess here". It was then a beautiful angel appeared from kitchen. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and brown hairs. She had some simple floral print top and jeans on. I had heard of love at first sight but I am experiencing it firsthand now. And she was a great cook too.

"I will go clean up, join you guys later" Emmet excused himself, we nodded.

As he leaves Rosalie enters and she also laughs at his present state, "what happened here?"

"I tripped landing al food on his head rather than his plate".

"Okay. I am hungry, are you two joining me" she pointed at Bella and Alice.

"We were waiting for you, go change by then we should be done here" Bella answered and she one hell of a voice, I guess she could sing when I play my piano. We make a good pair.

Alice and Bella cleaned up the whole mess.

"Answering your previous question Edward I forgot to introduce you guys to my daughters, that's Alice, Bella and one who left was Rose". Renee said recalling my Bella who question. "And that's Edward Cullen, jasper Whitlock, and who left was Emmet Masen".

Alice introduced herself as a fashion designer running a shop in Seattle but she wanted to be here as moral support for Rosalie, so she stayed back, her partner Jessica is looking after the business now.

"And Bella, what do u do?" jasper asked, and why was that fucker interested in that, I should be asking that.

"She holds degree in literature and teaches at local forks school". Well she is my fantasy hot teacher.

Rosalie was back in no time. And they three joined us.

"And what do both do?" Alice asked. Rosalie behaved as if she was not even interested in conversation.

"Well I am a doctor and Edward does nothing as of now". The nerve of the fucker, what would she think of me now.

"I have a business to run if u can remember Jas". Emmet joined us "what's going on?"

"Nothing just introductions join us and finish your dinner" I said.

"Hi Rose, and this two should be Alice and Bella".

The dinner went on without an incident. Bella didn't utter a word and Rose spoke only when something was directly aired towards her mostly by Emmet.

Wishing all of them good night we excused to our temporary room to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review or PM to let me know how you LIKED or HATED it. This story has 300+ hits, but i hope u guys can stay a little longer and hit review. It will make my day.


End file.
